Fall For You
by Twilightsofty99
Summary: One-shot inspired by Secondhand Serenade's song Fall For You. The acoustic version. Look it up on YouTube. All of the outfits mentioned have links on my profile. Check that out. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, lyrics, or characters. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and the group Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

Great, just great! He completely forgot…AGAIN! Okay, maybe I should back up a little. My name's Isabella. Don't call me that or you'll pay. Everyone calls me Bella or Bells. Two years ago today I was married to who I thought was the most amazing man in the universe, Edward Cullen. I mean I love him, but he forgot our anniversary again!

This is the second year in a row. Last year I had to remind him but thought, 'Okay, its fine. It's just one time, he'll remember next year.' No such luck. I even keep dropping hints for him. I put my wedding ring next to his breakfast plate this morning. I circled the date on the calendar in red. I asked him what today is multiple times before he left for work. I give up!

I get it; our marriage hasn't been the best one in the world. We argue… a lot. But that doesn't stop him from kissing me every morning before we get out of bed, or kissing me goodnight. It doesn't stop me from cooking for him every day or helping him relax after a long day at work, if you know what I mean.

He just doesn't remember. It gets me so frustrated! We dated for four years before we got married and he remembered every anniversary, every birthday, every time we went out. Why does he forget now? I couldn't wait to tell him about his present this morning, but he didn't show any sign that he knew anything about what today was.

Well that's just fine. If he doesn't remember I won't tell him. He doesn't deserve to know. I've been sitting here on the couch crying my eyes out for the past three hours and called in sick to work. I think I'll call Edward's sister, Alice, and see if I can spend the day with her.

The phone rang four times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice, it's me, Bella." I reply, trying to hide the tears in my voice.

"Bells, hey what's wrong? Why aren't you at work?" I'm fine. She needs to calm down.

"I'm fine Ali, I called in sick today. I just didn't feel like going in."

"Okay, why don't you come over here and spend some time with me." Can she read my mind?

"That'd be awesome Alice, thanks."

"No problem sweetheart, anything for my lovable sister-in-law." I smiled. She always knew how to make me laugh.

"Thanks Als, I'll be there in a few minutes, bye"

"I'll be waiting, bye."

I hung up and got ready to go. Ten minutes later I was pulling up in front of the house she shares with her husband Jasper. It's small and comfortable, but still stylish. **(Link on Profile) **I walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later I heard a muffled come in. I opened the door to see a very pregnant Alice watching TV on the couch. Melissa Ann and Michael Arthur were due to pop out any day now. That's a thought. "Hey Alice, where's Jasper?" I ask.

"Oh that's it? No 'Hey Alice how've you been?' or 'Hey Ali what's up?'? I feel insulted." The good thing about this is she was teasing. I can tell you one thing, little Alice, small as she is, could make Ares cower in fear.

"Sorry, hey Alice how've you been?" I quoted her. "Har har har. Very funny Bells. I'm good for now, but I've been craving the weirdest crap all day. I've sent poor Jazz to the store again for pickles and ice cream." That answers my question.

"Now, tell me. Isn't today your anniversary? Shouldn't you and Eddie be at home 'celebrating'?" At that tears began to flow down my face again. I didn't bother trying to hide them. Alice would see them anyway.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? What happened? You can tell me anything sweetheart." Alice said gesturing for me to take a seat beside her on the couch. She immediately wrapped her arms around me. We sat there for a few minutes until I calmed down. I didn't have to be embarrassed around Alice. We can confide in each other, share our fears and feelings on anything. I was there for her when she found out she was pregnant and was afraid Jasper would leave her. Now she's here for me.

I took a deep breath and let everything spill out, "He forgot Alice! He forgot again this year and I'm scared. What if he has something else distracting him from me and that's why he forgot. I bet it's one of those rich models he works with. Why wouldn't it be? They're so much prettier than me. They're skinnier and taller and richer and, and, and." I couldn't talk any more. My tears overwhelmed me and I sobbed against Alice's shoulder.

"Bella he doesn't work with models he works in an office. The girls that work for aren't skinnier or richer, the only reason they're taller is because they wear mile-high heels. They are most definitely NOT prettier than you. Why would you think he would cheat on you with one of those whores? He's got you!"

"Exactly, he's stuck with me when he could have anyone else in the world. Why would he choose me? I'm short and fat and ugly and-"

"You stop right there. You are NOT short; you're just the right height. You're NOT fat, you're curvy with an hourglass figure I would kill for. You are NOT ugly. You are the most beautiful person Edward's ever seen. You know how I know? I know because he says so every time he talks to me. If I hear you say one more bad thing about yourself I'll hang you from the tree outside, upside down, by your toenails! Do you understand?!"

I was cowering in the corner of the couch by now. All I did was nod, too scared to talk. Like I said, she could make Ares cower in fear.

"Good, I'm glad we reached an agreement." With that, she stood up and went into the kitchen. I followed her after a few seconds and found her sitting at the bar dipping a pickle in some vanilla ice cream. When I looked at her questioningly she said, "Jasper's home" with a mouth full of pickled ice cream. Gross. I looked up to see Jasper by the fridge pulling out a pitcher of orange juice. "Hey Bells, how are you?" he asked. It was funny because he too had a pickle in his hand with a little ice cream on the side of his mouth. I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"What? It's good whether you think so or not." He said defensively

"Okay, okay, don't worry. I didn't say anything." I raised my hands in front of me as if showing that I wasn't armed.

"You know what I want to do tonight? I want to go to that new karaoke club in Port Angeles. It'll be fun." Alice said randomly.

"What's the name of it? Angel's or something right?" I asked.

"I don't know Al." Jasper said hesitantly. I don't blame him. With his wife nine months pregnant, who wouldn't worry?

"Oh please Jazzy? Please, please can we go? It will be so much fun, please Jazzy?" She even put a small pout at the end of her pleading. Jasper broke in three seconds flat.

"Okay, but you have to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." Jasper had the right to at least set some boundaries.

Alice squealed as she grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs. We spent about an hour looking for a dress for just me. My dress was a Satin cocktail dress in the color of royal blue. It had a sweetheart neckline and stops just at my knees. My shoes were heels. They were black, tall and had the wrap that came up the ankle. **(Dress and shoes on profile)** The outfit was beautiful, but I was going to kill myself in the heels.

Alice's dress was also a cocktail dress but it was maternity. It had an empire waist and was a rich purple color. She stuck with black flats with a thin buckle at the ankle. Jasper dressed in a bluish plaid button-up and jeans with black dress shoes. **(Alice and Jasper's outfits also on profile.)**

We jumped into Jasper's car and arrived at the club by seven o'clock. We got surprisingly good seats and we ordered a water each.

I was ready to leave in only thirty minutes. Most everyone was either so drunk that their words slurred or they were just completely tone deaf. Alice was people watching and Jasper had gone to the bathroom over ten minutes ago. Suddenly the lights went down and a spotlight came on pointed at the stage. I saw someone walk out and realized it was Jasper. He sat down on a stool with a guitar. Another man came out and sat at the piano on stage. When the spotlight moved to shine on him I gasped. It was Edward. I turned toward Alice and saw that she was smiling at me, her grin rivaling that of the Cheshire cat's. I looked back at the stage just in time for Edward to say five words,"Bella, this is for you."

He then began to play the intro to a song I hadn't heard. When he began to sing I recognized the song immediately as _Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. _**(Acoustic Version) **His voice hypnotized me and he stared right at me.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath._

Jasper came in softly with the guitar.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

Jasper silenced the guitar and it was just Edward's playing for a moment. Then Jasper came back in and sang back up for the second verse.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh! But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find. It's impossible._

_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in, I'm yours to keep._

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Jasper went out and Edward was singing to just the sound of the piano.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Jasper and Edward came in together with the piano, guitar and both voices.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

He sang the last three words completely acapella then played the last note on the piano. I couldn't hold them back any longer. The tears rushed down my face as I ran as fast as I could in my heels onto the stage. I still tripped anyway and Edward caught me in his arms, pressing his lips to mine. Figured this was as good a time as any to give him his present. I pulled my lips from his and leaned up to whisper in his ear. Two small words that would change our lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
